


Sketches

by Yugioh779



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Markus is very protective of his sketchbook and Simon wonders why. What could Markus be sketching that he wants to keep secret from his boyfriend?





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippyzip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zippyzip).



Simon awoke to the sounds of birds chirping just outside the bedroom window. His bright blue eyes fluttered open and he looked around the luxurious bedroom he shared with Markus. He was all alone in the spacious room. “Markus?” He got no response so he sat up and looked around the room again. ‘ _He must have gone to help Carl..._ ’ Simon thought to himself. He took a few seconds to completely wake up then got out of bed, changed his clothes then went to find Markus. He went downstairs and saw Carl sitting at the kitchen table but Markus was nowhere in sight.

“If you’re looking for Markus, he is in the studio,” Carl said when Simon walked in. He didn’t even look up from his sketching as he spoke.

“Thank you, Carl,” Simon replied and rather quickly headed to the studio. He wouldn’t admit it but he was eager to see Markus even though he saw him every day and even shared a bed with him. Even if they were apart for only an hour, Simon was desperate to see him again. He didn’t like being apart from him even if it was only for a minute. When they were together he would get this strange sensation that seemed to originate deep in his core. It was something he just couldn’t explain. When he first noticed this change he was confused. He had no clue what this was or what was causing him to feel this way. It worried him. Was this his programming trying to imitate a human emotion? That was crazy. Androids couldn’t feel any kind of emotions. This strange new feeling worried him so much that he brought it up to Carl hoping he might have some answers. Carl chuckled at this and told Simon that what he was experiencing was love and that this feeling was normal at the beginning of a new relationship. In the beginning, the new couple just wants to be around each other all the time and express their love for each other. Love. He was feeling love. A human emotion. At first, he didn’t believe it but the more Carl explained it to him the more it made sense and that it was the only possible explanation for this. After the conversation with Carl, Simon felt better about all of this knowing that it was something that humans did when they entered a new relationship.

He entered the studio where he found Markus sitting on the ground with a sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in hand. Simon watched as he worked. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his brow was furrowed in concentration. He was even biting down on his lower lip as he worked. Simon loved the sight of Markus absorbed in art. The look of concentration on his face was very attractive, Simon thought. Hell, everything about Markus was attractive to him.

He stayed by the door and watched as Markus worked on whatever it was he was sketching. He wished he could see but Markus was very private about his sketchbook. When it came to painting, he freely showed Simon and Carl his work but when it came to his sketches, he didn’t let anyone see them. He had tried asking Markus to show him his sketches but Markus had made some excuse that his sketches were garbage and nothing worth showing off. Simon questioned this but didn’t bother pushing the issue further. If Markus wanted him to see his work then he would show him so he decided to let it go but he was so curious. What on earth could Markus be drawing that warranted such secrecy?

It took a while but eventually, Markus noticed Simon standing by the door and quickly closed his sketchbook. “Oh, hey Simon.” He said with a smile and held the book to his chest. He was being so protective of his work. It just made Simon want to see the drawings even more.

“Hey, handsome,” Simon said with a smile as he walked over to Markus and sat beside him.

“Hey yourself.” Markus winked but the tone of his voice sounded... odd... Simon detected nervousness along with something else... maybe fear...?

“So what are you drawing?” He gestured to the sketchbook that was still pressed against Markus’s chest. When his gaze went down toward the book, Markus clutched it tighter against his body which didn’t go unnoticed by Simon.

“O-Oh nothing!” Markus stammered. Simon raised an eyebrow at this. He acted this way every time he asked about his sketches. What on earth was he sketching?

“Mmhmm.” Markus averted his eyes away Simon and took interest on a random spot on the floor. “Why won’t you let me look at your sketches? You have no problem with letting me watch you paint so why is this different?”

“It just is okay...” Markus muttered and kept looking at the floor.

“I’ll never understand you.” Simon sighed.

“You love me.”

“That I do.” The two chuckled and shared a quick kiss. If Markus had his way then it would have gone on for longer but Carl’s voice interrupted their moment.

“Markus, can you help me with something?”

“Oh, sure dad, I’ll be right there.” Markus got to his feet and went to help Carl. As he got up, he completely forgot about his sketchbook which fell to the floor. He was so focused on the task of helping Carl that he didn’t even feel it fall from his arms or fall to the ground. He just left the room without giving it a second thought. Simon watched him leave and when he was sure that he wasn’t coming back anytime soon he glanced down at the book beside him and was shocked at what he saw. When it fell it opened up to reveal some of the sketches. They were all sketches of him and most of them were of him in the nude. A blush quickly spread across his face as he looked at the pictures. He picked up the book and flipped through some of the pages. The rest contained even more sketches of him and a great number of them were naked sketches of him.

It didn’t take long for Markus to return and when he did he saw that Simon was looking through his sketchbook. “Simon, no!” He rushed over and tried to take the book from his boyfriend but he was quick and held it out of reach. “Simon please give it back.”

“Why are you acting so embarrassed about it? I mean, I am your boyfriend so it’s only natural you’d want to sketch me. Actually, if you didn’t then I would feel hurt.”

“Well... I didn’t know how you’d react...” Markus said quietly.

“Well now you know that I love these sketches. You did a good job.” He leaned over and kissed Markus on the cheek and gave him a cute smile. “And I must say I love how you gave me great abs in these sketches.” He winked. Markus blushed and looked away from Simon. Simon chuckled, closed the sketchbook and set it down then scooted over to Markus and gently cupped his face with one hand. He gently turned his head to face him then pressed his lips against Markus’s. “I love you Markus.”

“I love you too Simon.” They both smiled and Markus pulled Simon in for another kiss.


End file.
